The Power Of Love
by Salvo1985
Summary: Chester (chunk) Monk is happily married to his wife, Sam. luna's ex. they had a daughter they named Maxine. today was just a normal day of putting up the Christmas lights around the house. and he simply wants to go inside and relax and have a cup of hot cider. but a nervous Maxie asked her parents Chester and Samantha advice on the subject of love. (a chunk/sam fic)


_The power of love is a curious thing_

_Make a one man weep, make another man sing_

_Change a hawk to a little white dove_

_More than a feeling that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

_Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

_Make a bad one good make a wrong one right_

_Power of love that keeps you home at night_

_You don't need money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

_But it might just save your life_

_That's the power of love_

_That's the power of love_

* * *

Chunk was a large man. 45 and still had some muscle.

he was just done stringing up the lights and came into the warm air the house they bought wasn't cheap if it weren't for sam's job as a manager at Amazon and his job as a construction worker.

but they managed. he walked in, removed his hat, revealing orange fuzz, and removing his leather jacket. putting them on the hanger he turned and walked to the chair and say down. on the couch was his daughter who wore a bright neon pink glasses, and equally as bright neon green. her hair looked like a mullet save for the long hair which was cut short.

her tips of her hair on top and back were highlighted in neon aquamarine. she was 14 and if you asked anything about her to chunk, the one thing he'll say is that this kid was stuck in the past. a past she wasn't even born in. she was an 80's and 90's fanatic. and always playing 80's music.

she was watching empire strikes back to her Christmas and star wars go hand in hand like peanut butter and jelly. or chicken and waffles. he noticed she kept glancing at him. and he knew her well enough to know she wanted to ask something. but before she could, Sam came in with two hot cups.

"who wants hot apple cider?"

she sang-song.

"Bitchin' mom!"

Chester frowned.

"Hey! wot did I tell you bout' sayin' bad words in front of your mum?"

sam waved a hand.

"it's fine, honey. she just loves cider."

she handed her the cup.

"Thanks, mom."

she blew at it to cool. Chester (chunk) monk sighed and took his and kissed her cheek. he could taste the perfume she wore. nothing has changed from sam, she still had the same hairstyle, though the back was cut shorter. still had that blue high light. the only thing that changed was she wore normal clothes. a blue long sleeve shirt, PJ pants that had 'smooch' written all over them. and she had light make upon.

Chester loved her. but he always felt kind of guilty. she fell in love with him after the two hung out. in the course of seeing each other during the time sam and luna dated, she got closer and closer to him and before you knew it. she dumped luna and went into his arms.

and he accepted it. because he found her rather fetching. and adventurous. hell because of her health drink smoothies and taking him to hikes and outdoor shit, chunk had never been healthier and was set to live a long time because of it.

as for luna, well. he found out she and lincoln had a baby soon right after. and they became a couple. in fact, lincoln laid all his siblings. Chester wasn't the type to judge but it took a while before he accepted luna. his old roadie friend. but there was always this strained friendship because of the obvious.

sam sat on his lap and he placed a hand at her crotch and squeezed. she slapped his chest with both hands and grinned with a pink blush. she laughed and rolled her blue eyes and sighed heavily.

"pervert!"

he chuckled deep in his throat and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. his daughter, Maxine monk rolled her eyes at them but smiled. ah, the power of love. she shook her head and sipped her cider. thinking of what to tell her parents. she watched them as they broke their kiss, and her dad rubbed sam's back lovingly. she admired their affection for one another. their age difference didn't seem to matter. she was 27, he was 45 and they acted like a young couple.

"mom, dad, can I talk to you guys about something?"

sam got out of chunk's lap and stretched. Chester couldn't help but pinch her ass, she replied by slapping his hand and turned with a soured look. pouting her glossy lips. Chester just looked at her with a wide smirk. she rolled her eyes and went and sat next to her daughter.

"what is it, sweetie?"

Maxine ran a finger over the rim of her cup.

"it's about a girl I like."

Chester sat up and leaned forward and looked at his daughter. well, he figured she'd find someone, be it, boy or girl. the funky fresh teenager was usually bold, confident and all-around cool. but this was the first time he saw doubt in her eyes.

"oh? who is it?"

she sighed and set her cup on the table and looked at her parents with her blue eyes. she trusted their advice. yeah, most teens kept to themselves too embarrassed to talk about love, sex, and all that jazz but she needed their guidance. and so she let in a breath and let it out.

"you know her, it's Lincoln and Mazzy's daughter ruth."

they looked shocked. and she looked down quickly fiddling with her fingers.

"is it okay? I know she's only eleven"

she gulped.

"I know dating someone with an age difference is problematic"

chunk had to roll his eyes.

"luv, if I gave a damn about that, I and your mother wouldn't have shagged in my van and had you"

sam turned her head and her face turned red.

"CHESTER!"

Chunk grinned stupidly. sighing sam turned to her daughter and smiled and placed a hand on her head and stroke her spikes. Maxine looked at her mother and smiled.

"Sweetie, it's okay. if you care about her than I'd say go for it."

she nodded, still smiling. she was shaking, nervous but happy.

"it's just she's so mellow and kind and very positive..and just...her cute buck teeth..."

she sighed.

"I wanna buy her a necklace...something like rock theme.. or maybe buy her an album of her favorite band..."

sam smiled sweetly and patted her shoulder.

"that is a good idea. but are you going to tell her."

she nodded.

"yeah, I just need to tell her. maybe Christmas eve?"

sam pondered about this. Chester put in his two cents.

"or sooner, whenever you are ready. try to get her alone and confess."

Maxie nodded and was still shaking.

"what if she doesn't feel the same? I'll be crushed dad."

Chester shrugged.

"if it doesn't work, at least stay friends with her."

sam nodded and rubbed Maxine's hand.

"you'll never know if you don't try honey. who knows, maybe she'll give you a shot."

Maxine drank her cider and wiped her mouth.

"I sure hope you're right mom, dad. well"

the teenager stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go visit the louds if you don't mind."

sam nodded. and gestured.

"go get ready, we'll drop you off."

Maxine nodded and turned and went to her room to get something. sam stood up only to have large arms wrap around her waist and felt her husband's lips pepper over her neck.

"Chester! stop!"

she giggled, but the brit continued to smother her throat and face with kisses. before they face one another. their lips parted and their tongues danced the tango before they locked in a deep kiss. his hand grabbed her ass and he dipped her. she squealed into the kiss and held onto him.

"Jeeze you guys are worse than lincoln and luna."

she joked.

sam sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Alright, enough. common let's get going."

chunk let her go and she went to get her purse and keys. once they left the house they drove off to see the louds. and if you listen close enough, you can hear the faint music of Huey lewis's The Power Of Love


End file.
